La chispa
by Amanda Stryder Hawthorne
Summary: Ser tributo el año que tu nombre entra en la urna por última vez no es decir que, precisamente, la suerte esté de tu parte. ¿Cómo viviría Katniss que su mejor amigo, Gale, fuera a la cosecha? ¿Empezaría a darse cuenta de lo que es verdaderamente querer a alguien? Regalo de cumpleaños para mi gran amiga Camila.


**Hoy, 2 de junio de 2013 (mi cumple, jaja), por fin _La chispa_ ve la luz. He tardado más de medio año en escribir este fic del que me siento orgullosa.**

**Va dedicado a mi gran amiga, Camila Hemsworth. Sé que hace seis meses que fue tu cumpleaños, pero lo que planeaba ser un simple fic de 2000 palabras ha terminado siendo un gran comienzo para miles de aventuras. 12000 palabras me resultan pocas para contar todo lo que tengo en mente (¡he tenido que eliminar escenas!). Siento la tardanza, y espero que disfrutes de tu regalo tanto como yo, Camila.**

******Un beso.**

* * *

**LA CHISPA**

Ser tributo el año que tu nombre entra en la urna por última vez no es decir que, precisamente, la suerte esté de tu parte.

Esto le ha sucedido a mi amigo Gale Hawthorne, que, en estos mismos instantes, camina con resolución hacia el escenario donde Effie Triket le recibe efusivamente, contenta de que por fin alguien dé buena imagen al distrito.

«¿Qué hemos hecho para que esto suceda?», me pregunto con desesperación. ¿De verdad Gale merece esto? No lo creo.

Hay mucha gente que le necesita en este mundo como para ser enviado a la arena. Para empezar, su familia. ¿Qué hará Hazelle si su hijo muere en los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre? ¿Cómo crecerán Vick y Rory sin su hermano mayor, un modelo a seguir? Y Posy, ¿le recordará? Ellos, los cuatro le necesitan.

También es imprescindible en el Quemador. Muchas veces ha ayudado a reparar el puesto de Sae cuando éste estaba a punto de caerse, y sin sus buenas y mañosas ideas no habría sido posible mantenerlo en pie. Además, muchos de sus clientes le echarán de menos. Bueno, a su carne.

En general, todo aquel que haya negociado con Gale sabe qué va a perder este día.

Y luego estoy yo. Y el bosque.

¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer a partir de ahora sola en el bosque, sin más compañía que las crías de sinsajo? ¿De verdad todo va a acabar aquí? Todos estos cuatro años... perdidos por culpa de los Juegos del Hambre.

Hoy entiendo a la perfección por qué Gale despotrica en los bosques. Necesito gritar, necesito detener la cosecha y hacer desaparecer los juegos para evitar que me quiten lo único que me hacía feliz. Qué injusticia; nuestro gobierno siempre ha sido injusto, pero ahora que lo vivo en primera persona, la rabia se hace más presente en mi corazón.

Me giro lo justo para ver a Rory incapaz de reaccionar. Está en la sección de los chicos de doce años junto a sus amigos, que parecen asombrados. El chico abre varias veces la boca como si quisiera decir algo que yo entiendo. Quiere ofrecerse voluntario, pero eso destrozaría aun más a Gale. Me abro paso entre las chicas de mi sección y pasó debajo de la cinta que nos separa. Cruzo el pasillo por el que acaba de desfilar Gale y llego justo a tiempo para agarrar a Rory, que echa a correr hacia el escenario. Forcejea entre mis brazos mientras un par de lagrimones le resbalan por las mejillas. Se detiene al ver que es inútil y se gira para enfrentarse a mí. Espero cualquier cosa: que me grite, que me insulte, que me dé una patada... Pero Rory simplemente se derrumba contra mí y me abraza por la cintura mientras esconde su rostro en mi cuello. Le devuelvo el abrazo porque puedo ser una de las pocas personas que le entienden este día. Yo misma me habría ofrecido voluntaria por mi hermana si esto hubiera sucedido.

Gale me mira mientras la sombra de la rabia y la tristeza cruza por sus ojos antes de decirme:

—Llévale con mi madre, por favor.

—Claro—respondo en un susurro.

Él se gira para enfrentarse a su inevitable destino. Busco a Hazelle entre los familiares que luchan por un hueco para vigilar a sus hijos. Está con Posy en brazos y Vick agarrada a su pierna, con los ojos tan abiertos como los de un cervatillo asustado. Rory corre a los brazos de su madre y la abraza con desesperación. Hazelle me mira agradeciéndome todo, y yo veo que le tiembla el labio inferior.

El resto de la cosecha sucede sin ningún otro contratiempo. El tributo femenino, una chica de mi edad también de la Veta, aguanta las lágrimas y Gale mira al frente buscando algo hasta que lo encuentra. Cuando veo lo que buscaba con tanta ansiedad, la culpabilidad me corroe por dentro.

«Podríamos hacerlo. Huir y vivir en el bosque.»

Recuerdo sus palabras con dolor, unas palabras que taché de ridículas al instante. Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a suceder, habría aceptado sin dudarlo.

Todo es mi culpa. Si hubiéramos huido cuando lo dijo, ahorra mismo estaríamos a kilómetros del distrito 12, los agentes de paz estarían revisando nuestras casas y dándonos tiempo suficiente para poner distancia entre nuestro pasado y lo que sería nuestro futuro.

Todo es mi culpa.

* * *

Antes de poder entrar a la sala donde veré a Gale por última vez, Madge llega. Tiene un aspecto demacrado, como si fuera a ser ella la que va a los juegos. Eso me enfurece. Gale tenía razón: el nombre de Madge jamás saldrá en la cosecha; su padre se asegurará de eso. No necesita pedir teselas, y aunque el alcalde de nuestro distrito no disfrute de muchas ventajas, nadie de su familia ha salido en la cosecha nunca.

—Hola, Katniss—me saluda mordiéndose el labio. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza en su dirección.

Se mira los pies, pero, de pronto, alza la mirada y la clava en mis ojos grises con una determinación que impone. Madge siempre ha sido así: valiente, decidida, dispuesta a todo...

—¿Podrías darle esto a Gale?—me pregunta tendiéndome su pin de oro. Cuando lo cojo y soy capaz de mirarlo con detenimiento, veo que es un sinsajo con las alas atrapadas en un círculo. La miro extrañada.

—Es importante para mí—me explica con una sonrisa rota—. Hace veinticuatro años, mi tía, Maysilee Donner, fue a los juegos. Era un Vasallaje y, por lo tanto, el doble de tributos fueron a la arena. Cuarenta y ocho tributos, Katniss, y mi tía estuvo a punto de conseguirlo. Haymitch Abernathy fue quién ganó, sin embargo. Maysilee llevó esta insignia en sus juegos y, cuando murió y trajeron su cuerpo en una caja de madera, mi madre guardó esto. El año pasado, antes de la cosecha, me lo regaló para que me diera suerte. Quiero que se lo des a Gale y que le hagas prometer que lo llevará puesto durante los juegos. Significaría mucho para mí. Convéncele. A mí no me haría ningún caso.

Aun sabiendo que cuando intentas que Gale haga algo lo que consigues es todo lo contrario, acepto. Al haber escuchado la triste desgracia que recae sobre su madre, no puedo negarme a intentarlo. Asiento con la cabeza y lo guardo en el bolsillo.

Madge, sorprendiéndome, me abraza y susurra en mi oído:

—Siento tanto esto. Por los dos.

Aprieto los dientes y me aferro a Madge, imitando a Rory.

—Lo sé. Será duro.

Hazelle y sus hijos salen en ese momento. Ambas nos separamos y una gente de paz me conduce hasta la puerta que me llevará a Gale.

Estoy a punto de girar el picaporte (que es del color del oro), cuando me detengo con la garganta hinchada. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo despedirme de Gale para siempre de esta forma tan fría. Me gustaría que estuviéramos en los bosques y ser capaz de decirle todo lo que no le he dicho en años: lo mucho que me ha ayudado, que sin él no habría podido avanzar, que me he acostumbrado tanto a su presencia en los bosques que no estoy segura de poder volver a ellos. Vuelvo a girar el picaporte, y esta vez es Gale quien abre la puerta del todo para que entre.

En cuanto se cierra a mis espaldas nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y nos decimos todo lo que instantes antes estaba pensando. Gale abre los brazos y yo corro a refugiarme en ello.

—Estoy bien—digo.

—Bien—repite él—. Lo sé.

Me separo un poco de él para verle mejor por última vez. Los ojos grises tan típicos de la Veta, el pelo negro como el mío... Somos tan parecidos.

—Les cuidaré. Les llevaré carne todos los días, pero no lo haré tan bien como...

—Katniss, tienes que seguir cazando tanto o más. Sabes hacer todas las trampas básicas que te he enseñado. Has aprendido rápido, y con eso es suficiente. Tu punto es el arco, así que puedes cazar desde los árboles cuando yo... cuando ya no esté allí.

—No digas eso—digo negando con la cabeza asombrada—. No te rindas ya.

—¡Y no voy a hacerlo, Catnip! Voy a luchar y voy a demostrarles que no pueden manejarme y hacer conmigo lo que quieran. Pero sabes que hay profesionales...

—Tú eres un profesional. Solo tienes que entrar en la arena y demostrarles lo que sabes hacer. Hazlo y ganarás. Serás rico, y no tendrás que luchar por la comida jamás.

—Prométeme algo, Catnip—me pide. Yo asiento y espero a que me diga qué quiere que haga—. No veas estos juegos.

Aprieto los labios.

—Eso es imposible, Gale. ¡No puedo quedarme durante semanas con los brazos cruzados y enterarme por boca de otros si ya has muerto!

—Lo que quiero decir es que, si estoy muriéndome o sabes que todo va a acabar, no mires. Por favor—suplica.

Me mira de una forma tan desolada que no puedo negarle nada. Creo que sus ojos ligeramente húmedos son un vivo reflejo de los míos.

—No sé que es peor: si ver tu muerte y recordarla el resto de mi vida o que mis pesadillas ideen millones de formas de matarte.

—Solo hazlo—responde.

Cierro los ojos y asiento, aun consciente de que no voy a cumplir esa promesa.

—A cambio, quiero tú que me prometas dos cosas—le imploro yo ahora. Me saco la insignia del bolsillo—. Lleva esto en la arena.

—¿Para qué voy a llevar...?

—¡Solo hazlo!—repito sus palabras con desesperación. Se me acaba el tiempo, y pronto los agentes de paz entrarán para sacarme a rastras de aquí. Entonces, se me ocurre algo para convencerle del todo—. Sabes lo que significa el sinsajo, ¿verdad? Toda la historia que lleva tras él ridiculiza al Capitolio. Será una forma de enfrentarte a ellos.

Al final, lo acepta y deja que lo prenda en su camisa. Rozo con los dedos el delicado oro antes de mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Y la otra promesa?—pregunta.

—Prométeme que ganarás por mí, para volver a casa y poder cazar juntos una vez más.

Me vuelve a abrazar y siento sus labios presionando en mi cabeza, algo que jamás imaginé a Gale haciendo.

—Estaré de vuelta antes de que te enteres, Catnip. Ganaré. Por ti—me promete.

* * *

Paso el resto de la tarde en los bosques, incapaz de reaccionar. Durante horas, me siento en nuestra roca y contemplo el horizonte sin encontrar lo que quiero: a Gale, saliendo de entre los árboles con un pavo colgado del cinturón y el arco bailando en su espalda, otorgándome una de sus escasas sonrisas. Ojalá llegara una manada de perros salvajes y me hiciera reaccionar, porque me siento completamente bloqueada.

Hace tiempo que debería haber vuelto a casa. Prim y mamá estarán preocupadas por mí. Mi parte de la cena estará enfriándose en la mesa...

Pero todas esas trivialidades no importan en estos instantes. Gale, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, va camino al Capitolio, lejos de su hogar y sus bosques.

Suspiro y por fin me pongo de pie. Repaso todas las trampas, ganándome durante el paseo de dos horas tres conejos y una ardilla. Salgo del bosque y le llevo a Hezelle dos conejos y la ardilla. Al principio se niega a aceptar la ardilla sabiendo que me quedo yo solo con un conejo, pero consigo convencerla. Cuando camino a la salida, veo a Rory sentado frente al fuego. Tiene los surcos de pasadas lágrimas, lo que me entristece enormemente. Eso y su mirada, que parece perdida en el fuego. Me acerco a él y le doy un apretón en el hombro.

—Hey, Rory.

Sí, soy muy torpe con las palabras. No se me da nada bien consolar.

Rory no dice nada, y yo vuelvo a soltar otro suspiro. Hoy no hago más que hacerlo.

—¿Sabes qué he descubierto en estos cuatro años de Gale?

Rory me mira, a la espera de una respuesta.

—Que lo que más le gusta es estar con vosotros, por encima de todo.

—También le gusta estar contigo. No lo dice, pero yo lo sé.

Me quedo pálida. En la garganta se me forma un nudo demasiado apretado como para tragarme las lágrimas.

—El ca... El caso es que Gale va a volver, porque es tan terco que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Tan solo tenéis que esperarle con paciencia.

Mi voz suena ronca, entrecortada. Rory me abraza y yo entierro la cara en su hombro. Y en cuanto salgo de la casa, dejo que las lágrimas caigan.

Lo necesito. Necesito desahogarme, y durante todo el camino no dejo de sollozar incontroladamente. Odio llorar porque se me da fatal consolar a la gente que lo hace, y opino que es complicado parar el llanto de cualquiera.

No hay nadie en las calles. Es de noche, y las puertas y ventanas están cerradas a cal y canto, lo que me alegra. Mañana los mineros madrugan y, aunque han tenido hoy el día libre, todos estaban tensos, anticipándose a la cosecha, temiendo el momento en que Effie Trinket sacar la papeleta.

Llego a casa y abro la puerta cuidadosamente. Prim y mamá ya están en la cama, y tan solo Buttercup me espera, algo totalmente incomprensible. Maúlla como si me regañara por la hora que es.

—Cállate—digo entre lágrimas—. Tú no sabes nada.

Me acuesto en la cama y, cuando se me pasa el llanto, tengo muchas, muchas pesadillas.

* * *

—¿Te ves cómo un ganador?—le pregunta Caesar a Gale.

Es lo primero que escucho en cuanto entro en casa de los Hawthorne par traer la caza de hoy. Hazelle está en la cocina mientras Rory, Vick y Posy ven la televisión. La madre a veces se asoma por la puerta para ver a su hijo en el Capitolio, Rory no comenta nada, Vick no deja de morderse las uñas y Posy parece algo sorprendida de ver a Gale en la televisión.

Dejo todo el juego en la mesa de la cocina mientras escucho a Gale contestar:

—Quiero pensar que sí, pero...

—¿Pero? ¡Un vencedor no puede tener peros, Gale! Sobre todo con un once—ríe Caesar. El público le imita.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero creo que aquí hay muchos que se merecen la oportunidad de ganar.

—¿Alguien en concreto?—cuestiona Caesar con sincera curiosidad.

—Bueno, hay alguien...

—Una chica—ayuda Caesar.

—Exacto. Una chica que es...

—¿...especial?

—... que es de mi distrito.

—Así que hablas de Seell.

Hazelle me pregunta algo que suena a cena, pero yo no la escucho. Camino con lentitud al salón y fijo la vista en la televisión. Rory alza la vista del suelo a mí.

Seell. La chica de la Veta. Pelo negro, liso, ojos grises y un año mayor que yo. La compañera de distrito de Gale.

¿Acaso él la conocía de antes de ser seleccionado? ¿Habría hablado con ella alguna vez? ¿Le interesará? ¿Puede Gale pensar en algo así en esa situación?

—Exacto—confirma Gale.

—¿Antepondrías su vida a la de ella?—pregunta Caesar seriamente. El público da paso al silencio. Todos expectantes esperamos a que responda. Gale mira al frente y asiente.

—Sí.

Varias chicas entre el público se desmayan, los hombres aplauden y Caesar le desea suerte. Las cámaras que apuntan a Seell dan un primer plano de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Tiene una sonrisa tímida en el rostro y parece no saber a donde mirar. ¡Cómo no! Gale Hawthorne acaba de confesar a todo el país que estaría dispuesto a morir por ella.

Siento algo en mi interior removiéndose y molestándome. A mí Gale jamás me ha dicho algo así. Al menos no a la cara. Y aunque eso me molesta, lo que duele aun más saber que yo sí daría a cambio mi vida por la de él.

Miro la belleza delicada del rostro de Seell antes de fijarme en mis propias manos, llenas de cortes y magulladuras. Ella tiene las uñas pintadas de un tono que imita el cielo, no sucias y mordidas. Siempre he sido muy descuidada con mi aspecto, aun teniendo la oportunidad de acicalarme un poco.

¿Y por qué me preocupo ahora mismo por mi aspecto? Mi mejor amigo está en el Capitolio. La belleza debe ser lo último que me importe en estos momentos.

—Oh...—suelta Vick mirándome.

Le miro expectante. ¿Qué querrá decir con ese _oh_?

—Pero yo pensaba que... Gale dijo que...—tartamudea el chico.

—Calla, enano—le reprende Rory fulminándole con la mirada.

—¿Qué dijo Gale, Vick?—insisto.

—Mmm... Nada, en realidad.

Frunzo el ceño, pero no insisto. Cuando las entrevistas finalizan con el himno, las cámaras apuntan a las manos unidas de Gale y Seell, que se marchan por el lado izquierdo del escenario.

Y de nuevo esa punzada. Me pongo furiosa. No debe importarme lo que haga o deje de hacer Gale con las chicas. Ni siquiera en el Capitolio. Es su vida personal...

«Pero tu pensabas que eras parte de su vida personal», me indica una voz algo puntillosa en mi cabeza.

Sí. Las madrugadas de caza, las estrategias, las miradas, las sonrisas exclusivas... ¿Acaso no serán tan exclusivas como me parecen a mí? Quizás mira a todas las chicas con las que está de esa forma, pero solo en la intimidad.

No sé por qué empiezo ahora a dudar de Gale. No tengo razones suficientes ni lógicas. Jamás ha habido algo entre nosotros y jamás lo habrá. Cualquier sentimiento de celos está fuera de contexto.

Y sin embargo...

—Tengo que marcharme—murmuro. Agarro mi bolsa y la chaqueta y salgo de la casa, intentando extraer a la fuerza de mi mente las manos unidas de Gale y Seell.

* * *

Salgo tras un rápido baño a la sala de estar. En ella, Prim está sentada en el sofá, abrazándose las piernas y mirando la televisión, recién levantada. Son las diez y media, y están emitiendo un paseo por las instalaciones de los Vigilantes y los mentores de estos juegos. Falta media hora para que los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre empiecen.

Prim aparta la vista de la televisión para fijarse en mí.

—¿Vas a ir a verlo con Hazelle?

Asiento. Aunque no me lo ha pedido, sé que agradecerá mi compañía. Sobre todo si necesita ayuda con los niños en caso de que...

Trago saliva y evito pensar en ello.

—¿Quieres venir, patito?—pregunto sentándome junto a ella.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No quiero ver los juegos, Katniss—admite agachando la mirada.

—No los veas—suelto algo furiosa. Nadie debería obligar a los niños a ver tales imágenes, sobre todo cuando se trata de conocidos. Pero ese es el objetivo principal de los juegos, al fin y al cabo: hacernos sufrir.

Prim solo me mira y susurra:

—Llegarás tarde como no salgas ya.

Tiene razón. Vuelvo a nuestro dormitorio para ponerme mis botas de casa y salgo sin probar un solo bocado del pan con queso que Prim me ofrece. No me veo capaz de probar nada en estos momentos.

Fuera, por las calles de la Veta solo se pasea el carbón. Todos deben estar en sus casas, preparándose para un domingo intenso gracias al inicio de los juegos. Me pregunto como llevarán la situación los padre e la chica de nuestro distrito.

Seell.

Gale y Seell, los trágicos amantes del distrito 12. Enhorabuena.

Sin darme cuenta, estoy trotando ligeramente, dando patadas a las piedrecitas que voy encontrando de camino a casa de Hazelle. ¿Trágicos? Cierto. ¿Del distrito 12? Indudable. Pero... ¿amantes? Hay algo que no me cuadra en esa palabra.

Quizás es que simplemente jamás he imaginado a Gale con una chica. Sabía que las había, pero en las praderas del bosque todo eso quedaba en un segundo plano.

Vale, también puede que esté un poco celosa. Le echo mucho de menos.

En casa de los Hawthorne reina el silencio. Posy no se ha despertado, algo que ha alegrado bastante a Hazelle. Sin embargo, Rory y Vick, conscientes de lo que puede pasar ese domingo, han madrugado. Hazelle me cuenta que se han despertado antes de que amaneciera. Hasta ahora han visto los reportajes anteriores a los juegos, incluso las apuestas "deportivas" de los habitantes del Capitolio.

—Gale es uno de los favoritos—me cuenta Vick mientras me suelto en el suelo junto a él.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas?

—También está ese del distrito 2, Cato—dice Rory desde el canapé. Esta acurrucado en el sillón, como si quisiera que los brazos le rodearan y le hicieran desaparecer.

—Esperemos que muera en la Cornucopia—comento algo dudosa.

Todos sabemos que un profesional nunca muere en el baño de sangre, pero nadie dice nada al respecto.

Minutos después, hacen un resumen de los veinticuatro tributos antes del inicio de los juegos de cada distrito. Gale es el último, y un gran once ondea sobre su cabeza. A su derecha el escudo del distrito 12. Su edad, su estatura, su peso. Después, un par de vídeos recopilatorios sobre él. Lo muestran como un trozo de carne que se puede comprar.

Aparece la nueva arena, poco peculiar. Un bosque, una pradera, un lago, un par de ríos y un precipicio. Es un terreno en el que Gale va a saber moverse con profesionalidad. No le resultará difícil sobrevivir. Hacen un recorrido guiado por el terreno antes de regresar a la Cornucopia, un gran cuerno dorado cargado de suministros. En ese instante, los tributos salen a la arena del suelo y el contador se activa. Sesenta segundos. Pasan varias cámaras por ellos. A Gale le apuntan durante cuatro segundos antes de pasar a otro tributo. Analiza el terreno y la Cornucopia, pero no muestra ni temor ni ansiedad por empezar los juegos, a diferencia de Cato.

Finalmente, los últimos segundos antes de que empiece nuestro infierno personal.

Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno.

* * *

—Gale y Seell, los tributos del distrito 12 de este año. ¡Colabora para traerlos a casa!

Es la frase que Sae la Grasienta repite cada vez que alguien le compra un tazón de sopa. En el mostrador, junto a la olla, tiene un tarro de cristal lleno de monedas que la gente ha ido echando. Y todo con el objetivo de que, por primera vez, haya un vencedor del distrito 12. Cuando Sae me explica lo colaboradora que está siendo la gente a pesar de la situación, no puedo evitar admirar a todos los clientes del Quemador. Todos pertenecemos a la parte de la Veta, y seguramente la mayoría haya comerciado con Gale en algún momento de sus vidas. Todos le conocen, y todos saben lo dispuesto que está a ganar.

Por primera vez, vemos todos una oportunidad.

—El alcalde nos ha prometido asegurarse de que el dinero vaya directamente a manos de Haymitch Abernathy para patrocinarles. Puede que no sea mucho, pero puede salvarlos en algún momento—explica Sae a todo aquel que suelta una monedita.

Por como lleva Gale los juegos, estoy más que segura de que tienen patrocinadores bastante generosos. A sobrevivido al baño de sangre completamente ileso, a conseguido suficientes provisiones y ya ah demostrado sus habilidades con las trampas y el arco.

También ayuda que los profesionales no dejen de hablar de él en su campamento. Es su principal (y más letal) objetivo junto al tributo del distrito 11. Ayuda la imagen de Gale.

Y tengo que admitir que Seell tampoco lo está haciendo mal. Escapó del baño de sangre en cuanto el gong sonó y ha conseguido mantenerse viva y bien alimentada. Ayer, Gale y Seell se reencontraron, y ahora forman un gran equipo.

Me pregunto si Gale y yo seremos así de coordinados. Probablemente, pero nadie me lo ha podido confirmar. Ni siquiera él. ¿Sobreviviríamos él y yo a la arena juntos? Lucharíamos codo con codo, protegiéndonos las espaldas y cuidando el uno del otro. Lo más probable es que hubiéramos quedado los últimos... y luego tan solo uno podría llegar a casa. Creoq ue es mejor que tan solo uno de nosotros haya ido a los juegos: de esta forma podemos sobrevivir los dos.

¿Pensará Gale que en algún momento tendrá que matar a Seell para volver a casa y cumplir su promesa?

De repente, reparo en algo.

¿Daría Gale su vida por Seell?

* * *

—¿Cuánto pides por ello?—me pregunta el agente de paz.

Miro mi juego.

—Por lo menos seis monedas.

Chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza.

—Dos es mi última oferta.

Entreabro los labios, disgustada.

—¡Pero sí son cuatro ardillas!

—Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Aprieto los dientes y niego con la cabeza.

—Sería una pérdida de dinero. No hay trato.

Se encoge de hombros y se marcha en busca de una oferta mejor.

No puedo vender cuatro conejos por tan solo dos monedas. Tocaría a una moneda por familia, y ¿qué hace Hazelle con tan solo una moneda y tres hijos? Prefiero llevarle tres de los cuatro conejos. Al menos tendrán una cena abundante. Como también tengo media docena de peces voy al puesto de Sae. Carne de perro salvaje no es el único ingrediente secreto de sus sopas, y siempre que podemos Gale y yo le vendemos algo de pescado. Como prácticamente ha empezado el verano, las redes que creó Gale están repletas, pero no podemos tomar todos los peces que queramos. Siempre tenemos que soltar los pequeños, los que siempre se cuelan y no salen.

Sae está atendiendo a Darius, que se toma una de sus sopas preferidas. Dejo mi morral sobre el mostrador junto a él y llamo a Sae.

—¿Cuánto podrías darme por un par de peces?

Sae me mira triste y me dice:

—Nada. Absolutamente nada. Hoy tan solo he ganado la moneda de Darius, y estaba más oxidada que yo—bromea para intentar quitarle dureza al asunto. Darius le saca la lengua—. Pero te puedo dar un tazón a cambio de un pez, si te parece.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No es lo que necesito.

Esta mañana Vick se a despertado con la faringe hinchada. Necesita medicinas, y Hazelle está hoy trabajando el doble de clientes de un día. Tengo que hacer algo por él. Darius me mira, pero yo simplemente apoyo los codos en el mostrador y hundo la cabeza en mis manos. Llevo media mañana intentando vender mi juego por más del máximo de lo que puedo pedir. Y no voy a ninguna parte así.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?—pregunta Darius mientras se lleva la última cucharada a la boca.

—Por lo menos seis monedas—respondo apesadumbrada.

Darius rebusca en su bolsillo y dice:

—Dame esos dos peces por siete monedas.

Aunque llevo medio día intentando engatusar a alguien para que me compre algo por elevados precios, me siento incapaz de aceptar el dinero porque viene de alguien que conozco.

—No, gracias. Puedo ir...

Me obliga a coger las monedas y, a cambio, yo le doy tres peces.

—Muchas gracias, Darius—susurro.

Pero él tan solo hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Esta mañana le he dado mi colada a Hazelle. Sé qué le pasa a Vick.

Y se va.

El nudo empieza en mi pecho y sube lentamente hacia mi garganta, torturándome. Veo cómo desaparece entre el gentío antes de girarme hacia Sae.

—En realidad es un buen chico.

Asiento. Tengo que salir de aquí.

—Lo sé.

Una vez de vuelta al bosque, tan solo puedo sentarme en nuestra roca de encuentro y llorar. Llorar sin parar de impotencia, de rabia. Después, lanzo cualquier cosa (piedras, puñados de hierba, palos...) hacia el aire y no dejo de gritar. ¡Todo es culpa del Capitolio! Por su culpa, Vick está enfermo; por su culpa, Darius nos está dando la mitad de su sueldo; por su culpa, mi padre murió en las minas; y, por su culpa, Gale va a morir en los juegos.

Les voy a perder. Voy a perderlos a todos.

* * *

¿Qué sucede cuando se llega a la reducida cifra de ocho tributos?

Que los periodistas del Capitolio van a entrevistar a sus familiares. Lo que no esperaba es que cuatro cámaras y una multitud de entrevistadores acudieran a mi casa un sábado por la mañana a buscarme.

¿El problema? Yo estaba cazando.

Prim, que ha tenido que inventarse una excusa, me cuenta todo esto cuando vuelvo de casa de Hazelle.

—Han dicho que volverán esta tarde.

—Hazelle me ha contado que a ellos les han entrevistado esta mañana—comento. Es lo único que sabía al respecto.

—Bueno, pues también quieren hablar sobre ti en la televisión. ¡No es emocionante!—exclama con una sonrisa.

No. No es nada emocionante. Es un problema. Si me preguntan cómo conocí a Gale... ¿qué respondo?

«Oh, nada interesante. Nos conocimos en el bosque el año en que ambos perdimos a nuestros padres en una explosión en la mina. Desde entonces nos dedicamos a la caza ilegal para sobrevivir y mantener a nuestra familia.»

Tendré que mentir, inventarme alguna historia. Y voy a tener que ir pensando alguna, porque en este instante suena la puerta.

Prim me mira sorprendida. Venían por la tarde, no a medio día.

En el instante en que entran en mi casa, les odio a todos.

—¡Hola, Katniss!—me saluda un hombre con el típico acento del Capitolio—. Venimos del Capitolio, y nos ha dicho un pajarito que conoces mejor que nadie a Gale.

Tras media hora, estoy sentada en el porche de mi casa de forma que la luz del sol me apunta directamente a la cara pero no me ciega y a la vez me "resalta las facciones". En cuanto las cámaras empiezan a grabar, el entrevistador comienza su ronda de preguntas.

—Buenos días, Katniss. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Pregunta fácil.

— Dieciséis.

—Nos han dicho que eres la mejor amiga de Gale. ¿Os conocisteis en el colegio?

Vale, primera mentira.

—Mmm... Sí.

—¿Cómo?

Sin saber cómo consigo crear una historia más o menos creíble, pero en mitad de la tercera pregunta del entrevistador, una mujer al fondo dice con voz autoritaria:

—Esto no funciona.

El entrevistador se gira y mira a la mujer extrañado.

—¡No cuadra que sea su amiga! Se conocen desde hace cuatro años. No da muy buena imagen al perfil de Gale.

El perfil de Gale... ¿Quién se ha creído que es ésta?

—Oh, Katniss, os presento. Esta es Regnya, la representante del distrito doce en estos juegos.

—Sí, esa soy, y me parece totalmente absurdo que vayamos presentando al Capitolio a la mejor amiga de Gale mientras él mantiene un romance con Seell. Tan solo arruinara nuestras relación con nuestros contactos.

¿Romance?

—Se parecen mucho—dice un cámara, una idea un tanto absurda.

—Gale ya tiene tres hermanos. ¿Qué tal una prima? Katniss, tan solo tendrás que decir lo mucho que lo echas de menos y lo segura que estás de que va a ganar.

Y yo me trago mi orgullo de prima y hablo ante las cámaras.

* * *

—Sales muy guapa, Katniss—comenta Prim.

Estamos las dos sentadas en nuestro viejo sofá, viendo las entrevistas de los tributos en la tele. En esos instantes se intercalan imágenes de Rory comentando lo capaz que es Gale de ganar los juegos y yo deseándole suerte.

Prim tiene razón. La verdad, salgo bastante bien. De eso se ocupó el equipo de cámaras y un par de mujeres extravagantes que me maquillaron. Pero no soy yo, sino la prima de Gale.

—¿Por qué te presentan como su prima?—pregunta Prim cuando ve las letras que hay junto a mi cabeza: Katniss Everdeen, prima de Gale Hwthorne.

—Porque mi imagen de amiga no cuadraba con el "perfil de Gale"—digo, imitando el tono molesto de Regnya.

Prim asiente.

—Ah, eso es porque siempre ha habido química.

¿Química?

—¿Qué dices, patito? Gale es mi amigo.

—Pues todo el mundo pensaba que terminaríais casados—comenta mi hermana.

Bueno, pues el mundo entero se ha equivocado.

—Yo nunca voy a casarme.

—¿Por qué? Serías más feliz.

Feliz. ¿Seguro que existe esa palabra en este mundo?

Me levanto del sofá, enfadada por algún motivo.

—Prim, va siendo hora de que aprendas que el matrimonio no da la felicidad. Y si no me crees, mira a mamá.

Me marcho a nuestra habitación y me tumbo en la cama, agotada.

* * *

—Vas a ponerte bien, Gale.

—Eso espero.

Seell y Gale están subidos a un árbol en mitad de la noche. Gale intenta incorporarse en la rama y Seell le ayuda. El pelo azabache de ella cubre sus rostros como una cortina. La cámara cambia y apunta a Gale, que hace un gesto de dolor.

Acaba de enfrentarse a un profesional con el que ambos han tropezado, y aunque ha conseguido vencerlo ha salido vivo por los pelos. Solo ha recibido un corte en el brazo (no muy profundo); en el distrito sería una herida que en dos semanas había cicatrizado, pero ahí en los juegos puede infectarse en cualquier momento.

A pesar de que la madre de Seell no es sanadora, es consciente del peligro que corre Gale. Y él también.

Gale nota su preocupación, porque posa una mano en su hombro.

—Eh, no pasa nada. Puedo con esto.

Ella intenta sonreír, pero se le escapa un sollozo.

—Odio estar aquí.

Yo contengo la respiración. Va a estar bien, va a estar bien...

Gale sonríe. A ella. Con _mí_ sonrisa.

—Yo también.

—Me gustaría estar en casa con mis padres.

Ruedo los ojos. Es demasiado débil. ¿Cómo ha podido Gale fijarse en ella? Pensé que le gustaban otro tipo de chicas.

—Bueno, ya solo quedamos seis. Menos de una semana, como mucho.

Ella le mira fijamente. Sé qué estará pensando: tan solo uno sobrevivirá.

—Gale, yo...

—Déjalo, Seell. Por favor.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Quizás sería mejor que nos separemos.

—¡No! Seell, olvida esa idea. No es una opción.

—Tú lo has dicho. ¡Menos de una semana! Yo no podría...

Y Gale la besa.

Ella abre los ojos desmesuradamente antes de cerrarlos y corresponderle. Es lo único que veo, lo que tardo en coger el mando y apagar la tele. La casa se queda en completo silencio.

Cierro los ojos e intento pensar en otra cosa, pero la escena no deja de repetirse en mi mente.

Iba a suceder. Tarde o temprano, esto iba a suceder. Pero que lo supiera no significa que quisiera verlo.

Inevitablemente, una imagen me viene a la cabeza. Es el recuerdo modificado. En vez de Seell, soy yo. Y en vez de la arena, son nuestros bosques. Sin saber exactamente cómo, suelto un suspiro.

¿De dónde ha salido la idea de besar a Gale? Sacudo la cabeza y me levanto del sofá. A pesar de que son las tres de la madrugada, me visto con mi ropa de caza y salgo de casa, dispuesta a pasar toda la noche en los bosques.

Sola. Lejos de la humanidad y de ese beso. Porque, a parte de una muestra de amor que nunca he recibido de él, es la sentencia de muerte de Gale. Mis sospechas se confirman: moriría por ella.

* * *

Tras un par de días en los que intento volver a la normalidad sin éxito, las cosas empiezan a retorcerse en la arena. Con tan solo tres tributos en la arena totalmente alejados, los Vigilantes prometen mucha acción ese día. Y, probablemente, el fin de los juegos.

Llevo desde las cuatro de la madrugada en el bosque cazando alimañas nocturnas. Por primera vez en días siento que voy a llevar un gran banquete a casa de Hazelle: tres ardillas, cuatro conejos, una docena de peces, y varias katniss que ya han comenzado a madurar. Como ya podemos decir que estamos en verano, al volver a casa al mediodía tengo la camiseta de manga corta sudada y la cara roja. Dejo sobre la mesa un par de conejos y cuatro peces. Mamá aun no se ha despertado, y lo entiendo. Ayer llegó a medianoche una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz que tenía una hemorragia imposible de detener. Tanto mi madre como Prim se pusieron manos a la obra, y a mí me encomendaron la tarea de cuidar a su otro hijo, ya que el marido no quería separarse de su mujer. En realidad, cuando todo terminó aproveché aquella situación (los llantos de un bebé recién nacido, la mesa manchada de sangre, trapos y barreños totalmente rojos, una mujer con las hormonas posparto totalmente alteradas...) para marcharme al bosque. Allí conseguí descansar en lo alto de un árbol un par de horas antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Prim sale de la cocina con la cara que tan solo alguien recién levantado puede poner. Inspecciona mi juego y niega con la cabeza, como signo de desaprobación. ¿No es suficiente?

—¿Sabes que existe algo que se llama dormir, Katniss?

—He oído hablar de ello—bromeo. Es la única opción que me queda: fingir que no va en serio.

Pero a Prim mi broma tan solo la enfada aun más.

—No, Katniss. Si sigues en este camino podrías desmayarte en mitad del bosque. ¡Sería muy peligroso! ¡Quién podría encontrarte allí!

—Una jauría de perros—propongo—Eso en el peor de los casos. Aunque preferiría una mofeta. Más inofensiva.

—¡Katniss!—Prim da un golpe en la mesa, y los peces rebotan ligeramente. Hasta yo doy un respingo y miro asombrada a mi hermana. ¿En serio eso ha salido de ella?—Esto no es una broma. Siempre te quejas de mamá, de lo débil que es y como nos ha abandonado- Pero tú estás actuando exactamente igual.

—Yo no te he abandonado—replico ofendida.

—No, Katniss. Sé que no harías eso nunca. Pero te has abandonado a ti misma, lo que es peor. ¿Es que no te has visto en el espejo? No duermes apenas un par de horas, no comes nada, te pasas todo el día sola cazando o en el colegio y para lo único que vives es para mantenernos alimentados a los seis. Si nosotros no estuviéramos aquí, tu ya estarías muerta.

No puedo decir nada. Yo no soy mi madre. No he abandonado a mi familia. Ella sí. Y hay una larga lista que sigue a ese punto y que reflejan las diferencias entre mi madre y yo.

—Katniss, mírate.

Mi hermana me agarra la muñeca y la pone frente a mis ojos. Los nudillos raspados se marcan contra la piel. El hueso de la muñeca me sobresale más que nunca. Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo fuerzas para soltarme del agarre de Prim. ¿De dónde saco la fuerza para cazar?

—Ahora mismo vas a comerte el desayuno que he hecho.

Y dicho esto, mi hermana me arrastra hasta la cocina, donde también está mi madre sentada tomando un desayuno a base de las sobras del estofado de ayer. Prim me obliga a sentarme y me sirve todo lo que queda en la olla.

—¿Puedo comer cuando vuelva de casa de Hazelle?—le pregunto, sabiendo de antemano al respuesta.

—¿Y escaparte luego al bosque? Prefiero que comas ahora.

Miro a mi hermana y me entra un miedo por el cuerpo totalmente estremecedor. Reconozco su mirada, una mirada repleta de desesperación y tristeza. Un mirada que jamás querría ver en Prim.

ES la mirada que yo le dirigía a mi madre cuando mi padre murió.

Suspiro, cojo al cuchara y me llevo parte del estofado a la boca. Ella sonríe.

—¿Contenta?

—Mucho.

Prim no me deja marcharme hasta que termino el último bocado. Después, cuando mi madre se marcha para visitar a la mujer que vino a noche y comprobar las constantes del bebé, mi hermana se acerca y me abraza.

—Siento ser tan dura. Pero es que te veo entrar en casa con esa cara y... Y me entra el miedo, Katniss.

Yo al rodeo con mis débiles brazos.

—Lo siento, patito. Pero no va a pasar nada.

Prim se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos con desesperación.

—Sí, sí que pasa. Nunca hablamos de la posibilidad, Katniss; pero si Gale muere, tú...

—Gale no va a morir—suelto con fuerza.

—Ya, pero si lo hace... ¿Qué va a ser de ti, Katniss? ¡Terminarás como mamá! Y yo sí que no podré soportarlo. ¿Qué haré yo sin ti, Katniss? ¡Dime!

La abrazo esta vez con todas las fuerzas que puedo y la dejo llorar sobre mi hombro mientras le prometo que no me voy a dejar ir. Aunque Gale muera.

Pero sé que va a ser imposible. Es como la promesa que le hice a Gale: fácil de prometer, imposible de cumplir.

Por eso, Gale tiene que ganar. Por su familia, por mí.

Y, ahora, por Prim.

* * *

Cuando salgo de casa son las tres de la tarde. Después de la conversación con Prim y de mis promesas vimos un rato la tele para asegurarnos de que nada importante había sucedido durante la mañana. Tanto Gale como Seell estaban a salvo, escondidos entre las ramas de un árbol y contándose viejas historias de su infancia. Cato permanecía en su campamento, totalmente solo y ajeno al resto del mundo. Ha dedicado su mañana a bañarse en el lago, comer todo lo que puede y practicar con sus armas letales. Cada vez que atravesaba el tronco de un árbol con ellas no podía evitar los escalofríos que me recorrieran de arriba a abajo. No hago más que imaginar a Gale en la posición del árbol, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, la boca en forma de "o" y sus manos rodeando la empuñadura de la espalda que le atraviesa el estómago. La sangre resbalando entre sus dedos, su última mirada dedicada a su asesino...

Mientras camino por la Veta hacia la casa de Gale noto los dedos entumecidos de tanto apretarlos. Los nervios me están superando poco a poco. Hoy es el fin de los juegos. Hoy el destino determinará si Gale merece con todo lo que ha sufrido vivir o morir.

Puedo decir que, ha medida que las semanas han pasado, he ido descubriendo una parte de mí extraña y algo inquietante. No sé si ya estaba ahí, o simplemente todos los sucesos han ido formándola. Tiene que ver con los bosques, con la cosecha, con Gale y con ese beso entre él y Seell que siento que, en cierta forma, tendría que haber sido mío. Aunque esté mal desearlo. Por más que lo he intentado, no puedo deshacerme de esa parte de mí. Tan solo puedo esperar a que desaparezca cuando Gale vuelve...

¿Y si Gale no vuelve, tal y como Prim ha dicho? ¿Me desharé de aquellas sensaciones?

Estoy dándole patadas a una piedra cuando un grito rompe el silencio de las calles de la Veta. Me detengo en mitad del camino, paralizada por la más terrible sensación que una puede sentir. Estoy a menos de tres casas de los Hawthorne. Y el grito era de Hazelle.

Salgo corriendo en dirección a la casa, consigo abrir la puerta y corro hacia el salón, donde Hazelle y los niños están frente al televisor. Hazelle tiene el rostro tapado entre las manos mientras la pequeña Posy intenta quitarle las manos para verla. Vick tiene escondida su cabeza bajo la almohada, y Rory es el único que mira fijamente el televisor. Mis ojos rápidamente se disparan a la pantalla. En ella puedo ver como Cato mantiene a Gale contra el suelo, agarrándole el cuello con ambas manos. Sin querer suelto mi bolsa con todo el juego y la dejo caer en el suelo. Me acerco al televisor y me siento frente a él.

Gale tiene un corte muy profundo en la frente, y sus ojos de vez en cuando se ponen en blanco. La perdida de sangre y los intentos de Cato por asfixiarlo están provocando que se desmaye. ¿Cómo han llegado a esa situación en los pocos minutos que he tardado en llegar aquí? Aprieto los dientes y murmuro: Ahora no, Gale. Aguanta.

Gale hace un débil intento de apartar las manos de Cato de su cuello, pero resulta una tarea difícil si cada dos por tres pierde la conciencia durante unos segundos. Cato alza una espada y la alza, con intención de rebanarle el cuello a mi mejor amigo, la única persona que me ayudo cuando mi padre murió.

Entonces, Seell hace acto de presencia y, con gran esfuerzo, consigue clavarle a Cato un cuchillo en el costado. Puede que no lo hunda lo suficiente como para matarle, pero sí lo distrae de asesinar a Gale.

Cato se levanta y se gira hacia Seell con una mirada amenazante. Ella aprieta los labios y sostiene el cuchillo en alto, intentando que el profesional no note el temblor de sus manos. Cato le da una sonrisa de medio lado y escupe sangre mientras se acerca a Seell. Agarra la mano que sostiene el cuchillo y la retuerce hasta que Seell suelta un grito y la abre. El cuchillo rebota contra el suelo, junto a Gale. que intenta respirar por todos los medios. Ahora que las manos de Cato no están sobre su piel, puedo ver las marcas moradas que han dejado. Son terroríficas, y dan la sensación de que unas manos invisibles siguen asfixiándolo.

—¿En serio pensabas que podrías salvar a tu chico amoroso?—escupe Cato. Suelta la mano de Seell y ésta se deja caer. En el suelo se hace un ovillo y se agarra la muñeca, que está torcida en un ángulo bastante incómodo.—Aunque me matarais, ¿qué os quedaría? Tan solo un vencedor. Y uno de vosotros va a morir hoy. O los dos.

Y dicho esto, agarra su espada del suelo, la sostiene en alto y la deja caer con un ángulo limpio.

Suena el penúltimo cañón.

Casi al instante en que el sonido termina, Gale se espabila.

—¡No!—grita en cuanto ve la espada ensangrentada de Cato. El profesional se gira hacia él y sonríe.—¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo puedes seguir sus sucios juegos?

Dejo escapar un grito ahogado. En la sala, todos miramos fijamente la pantalla. Hasta Hazelle ha salido de su improvisado escondite.

—No, Gale—digo yo—. Cállate.

Pero, ¿cómo va a callarse si tiene toda la razón? He crecido escuchando una eterna lista de palabrotas dirigidas hacia el Capitolio y salidas de su boca. Me sorprende más que no haya estallado antes.

Con esas palabras lo único que ha hecho es que los Vigilantes quieran verlo muerto. Se lo pondrán fácil a Cato. ¿Cómo lo harán? ¿Podrán intervenir en el juego a estas alturas?

No les hará falta. Cato alza por tercera vez (y probablemente la última) su espada. La sombra del filo de ésta se refleja en Gale, que tiene una mirada que jamás pensé que pudiera ver en mi amigo.

Derrota.

Si él ya se ha rendido, ¿qué me queda a mí?

Cato sonríe, y antes de finalizar los juegos dice:

—Siempre pensé que serías un gran rival para mí. Pero jamás pensé que fueras a rendirte.

Echa hacia atrás los brazos para coger más impulso. Por un momento, la cámara se ve cegada por el reflejo del sol en la espalda. Cuando cambian el ángulo, yo tan solo puedo fijarme en Gale. Sus ojos grises, su pelo negro. Los últimos vestigios que le quedan de la Veta, su verdadero hogar. El lugar al que jamás volverá. Respira débilmente aun, y su pecho sube y baja a un gran ritmo. Esto es todo lo que me queda. Prim tenía razón. SI él muere, ya no quedará nada de mí.

Cato baja su espada, dispuesto a matar a mi mejor amigo. A la única persona que he amado de esta forma. Gale cierra los ojos y murmura algo... ¿Está contando hacia atrás?

Yo tan solo cierro los ojos y hago lo único que pensé que jamás haría. Cumplir la promesa de Gale, lo único que me queda de él. Escondo la cabeza entre mis piernas y desde allí, rezo para que no sea doloroso.

Aunque me encantaría taparme los oídos, nada amortigua el sonido de la espada. Se produce un extraño forcejeo, un jadeo de sorpresa, un grito...

Y suena el último cañón de los juegos.

Cinco segundos después, una mano se apoya en mi hombro.

—Katniss, cariño, todo se ha acabado ya—dice Hazelle con un extraño sollozo.

Y, en el más absoluto silencio que puede resguardar el salón de los Hawthorne, escuchamos unas palabras que recordaré para siempre, tanto en mis mejores sueños como en mis peores pesadillas.

—Damas y caballerescos, les presentamos al vencedor de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

Tarde más de medio minuto en salir de mi escondite, pero Rory, lleno de la fuerza que había perdido cuando su nombre fue llamado para ir a los juegos, me obliga a levantarme. Me abraza y ríe.

—Katniss, que Gale vuelve. ¡Gale vuelve a casa!

—¡Síííí!—grita Vick saltando en el sofá.

En dos zancadas, Rory corre hacia la puerta, sale a la calle y grita tanto como sus pulmones se lo permiten:

—¡Damas y caballeros, les presentamos al vencedor de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: mi hermano!

Hazelle me rodea los hombros y me da un apretón antes de salir de casa con Posy en brazos. Vick la sigue, y los vecinos, poco a poco, empiezan a abrir sus puertas y a salir para felicitar a los Hawthorne. En menos de un minuto, se forma un gran cúmulo de gente a su alrededor que los abraza y los besa. Entre todos vitorean a Gale desde el distrito 12, y casi puedo estar segura que el Capitolio puede oírnos.

Pero yo sigo inmóvil, sin poder creerme aún que está a salvo.

¿En serio ha acabado todo esto?

Miro la televisión y me acerco a ella. Las cámaras apuntan a Gale, que está sentado en el suelo, hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas y agarrándola con las manos. Sus hombros se agitan muy débilmente. Yo me acerco al televisor y acaricio la pantalla allí donde está la imagen de Gale. Me gustaría poder consolarlo.

Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Cuando llego a casa ya son pasadas la medianoche. He pasado todas estas horas con Hazelle preparando la cena para los niños, que por primera vez en semanas, tienen verdadera hambre. Me he quedado con ellos a cenar y hemos disfrutado de una velada tranquila y sin contratiempos. Hazelle ha dedicado toda la noche a contar historias sobre Gale y de lo travieso e inquieto que era de pequeño. De cómo ella y su marido eran incapaces de mantenerlo sentado en una silla o de su antigua aversión a los baños. Me he reído, pero no he disfrutado de todo este alivio como esperaba hacerlo.

En casa, Prim se ha quedado dormida en el sofá esperándome. En cuanto cierro la puerta se despierta. Viene corriendo hacia mí y yo abro los brazos para recibirla. Puedo oír los sollozos de Prim, y sé que son de felicidad. Ella también quiere a Gale como un hermano.

—Katniss, está a salvo. Para siempre.

La aprieto contra mí todo lo que puedo. Más tarde me hundo en mi cama junto a ella, y rodeo su cintura con un brazo. De espaldas a mí, puedo notar su propia respiración en mi pecho. Aunque tarde media hora en quedarme dormida, es la primera noche que me permito respirar hondo y descansar. Ya habrá tiempo más a delante de preocuparme de otras cosas.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, Prim ya está a mi lado, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Podrías haber llegado antes.

Dejo el juego en la mesa y corro hacia la habitación que compartimos mientras me quito la camiseta en el camino. Prim me sigue y espera sentada en mi cama mientras yo saco unos vaqueros del armario y una camisa. Rápidamente me cambio y me vuelvo a hacer la trenza.

—Vamos a llegar tarde.

—El tren siempre llega tarde, Prim.

—¿Acaso no tienes ganas de verle?

Me envaro un poco, pero consigo disimularlo agachándome para atarme los cordones de las botas.

¿Que si no tengo ganas de verle? He soñado todas las noches con este momento (siempre intercalado con pesadillas) desde que los juegos acabaron. Pero, a la vez, llevo días pensando en si debo decir algo respecto a su relación con Seell o mi nueva condición de prima. A pesar de que un no tengo muy claro por qué me molesta tanto, sé que seré incapaz de no soltar algún comentario irónico al respecto.

Ni siquiera sé si Gale volverá a los bosques conmigo. Ahora que tiene todo el dinero que pudiera uno imaginar no siente la necesidad de cazar, ni su madre de lavar la ropa. Vivirán en una nueva casa mucho más lujosa y grande que las de la Veta. Siquiera sé si ya le importaré.

Prim y yo llegamos a la estación veinte minutos después, donde una manada de cámaras y entrevistadores llevan apostados allí desde el mediodía. Pronto vemos entre la multitud que viene a recibir a Gale (parte de la Veta, gente del Quemador que metió algunas monedas en el bote, Sae, Darius, y un grupito de chicas del colegio que me resultan repulsivas) a Hazelle y los niños. Rory no deja de asomarse a las vías para comprobar si el tren está llegando; Vick cuenta las cámaras lo emocionados que están de la llegada de Gale... Me acerco a Hazelle y Posy y me pongo a su lado. Ella me pasa el brazo con el que no sostiene a su hija de cuatro años por los hombros. Sonríe como nunca he visto sonreír a la madre de Gale. Posy tan solo juega con los botones de la camisa de su mamá.

—Ya está aquí, Katniss. Por fin.

Sonrío con sinceridad, de la forma en que hago en los bosques.

—Lo sé. Ya iba siendo hora.

Hazelle me mira fijamente a los ojos. Ha debido de notar la duda en mis palabras, porque me susurra:

—Ya está a salvo, Katniss. No volverá jamás allí.

Suelto un débil suspiro y miro al frente. Ojalá fuera así de sencillo.

—Ah, por cierto: no creas todo lo que has visto en la televisión.

Giro la cabeza para mirar a Hazelle. Estoy a punto de preguntarle a qué se refiere cuando Rory grita:

—¡Ya está aquí!

Todos los periodistas se acercan lo más que pueden al andén de la estación, dejándonos a Hazelle y a mí detrás de ellos. Uno de los hombres tropieza conmigo y, tras echarme un vistazo, llama a su cámara con un silbido y, sin darme cuenta, estoy en medio de una entrevista.

—Hola Katniss. ¿Tienes muchas ganas de ver a tu primo?

—Eh... Sí, muchas.

—Le hemos preguntado a su madre, pero también nos gustaría saber qué opinas tú, ya que eres la que más tiempo pasas con Gale. ¿Crees que Gale podrá superar con rapidez la muerte de su amante, Seell?

Aprieto los labios y busco en cualquier lado una salida.

—Yo... eh... Bueno, es difícil de saber...

—¡Gale!—grita Vick en medio de la multitud

El entrevistador se despista y yo consigo escabullirme. Encuentro a Prim de puntillas entre la manada intentando atisbar algo. Debe verle, porque sonríe fuertemente.

—¡Prim!—la llamo.

Mi hermana me tiende la mano y consigo llegar hasta ella.

—¿Le has visto?—pregunto.

Prim simplemente asiente con una sonrisa y se pone de puntillas. Yo la imito y consigo ver a Gale cogiendo en brazos a Posy, que no deja de reír. Hazelle se seca un par de lágrimas, y Rory y Vick no dejan de revolotear a su alrededor.

—Vamos a acercarnos—me pide Prim y tira de mi mano.

Me parece una buena idea, y estoy a punto de seguirla cuando siento unos toquecitos en mi hombro. Me vuelvo para encontrar al entrevistado y su cámara, que me sonríen.

—Disculpa, pero te hemos perdido la pista de repente. Bueno, ¿qué opinas respecto a la muerte de Seell? ¿Gale podría rehacer su vida con otra chica?

¿Podría Gale olvidarse alguna vez de Seell? ¿Estuvo tan enamorado como para ser incapaz de superar su muerte y fijarse en... en cualquier otra chica?

_No creas todo lo que has visto en la televisión._

Todos los distritos somos conscientes de que en el Capitolio existen otro tipo de reglas que van regidas por las mentiras, los engaños y las apariencias. ¿Pudo ser el romance de Gale y Seell nada más que una estrategia para conseguir patrocinadores? ¿Llego siquiera Haymitch a estar lo suficientemente sobrio como para idear un plan tan ingenioso?

Miro más allá, donde Gale está saludando a mi hermana pequeña. Casi como lo supiera, él alza los ojos y me mira desde la corta de distancia de diez metros.

Podría ignorar al entrevistador y refugiarme entre sus brazos, como hice durante nuestra despedida en el Edificio de Justicia. Podría olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido en la arena e intentar volver a las viejas costumbres. Podría ignorar el hecho de que lo que siento por Gale ha cambiado en estas semanas e intentar convencerme de que ser su amiga es lo mejor para ambos.

Pero en vez de escoger cualquiera de estas opciones, decido darme la vuelta y refugiarme en mis bosques. Porque he visto algo terrorífico en los ojos de Gale, y es la culpabilidad.

* * *

Tras tres días en los que he esperado a Gale en nuestra roca, rompo a llorar. Al fin.

Lloro por la muerte de mi padre, por la ausencia de mi madre; lloro por haber asustado tanto a Prim esos días en los que apenas comía o dormía; lloro por mis pesadillas, en las que el nombre de Gale es llamado una y otra vez para ir a los juegos; y, sobretodo, lloro de rabia.

Rabia porque el Capitolio no solo me ha arrancado mi libertad, sino lo único que me quedaba: Gale.

Llevo dos días esperando a que Gale aparezca, y es el tercero en el que por fin acepto la verdad: por muy cerca que esté de mí, nunca va a volver. Hundo la cabeza en mis manos y me encojo todo lo que puedo.

—¿Catnip?

En mitad de un jadeo alzo la cabeza y veo su figura borrosa entre los árboles.

—¿Gale?

Él sea arrodilla frente a mí, frente a nuestra roca y, en cuanto verifico que es él y no mi mente jugándome una mala pasada, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y le aprieto contra mí. Dejo escapar un sollozo más y vuelta a llorar.

A Gale nunca se le han dado bien las lágrimas, así que me deja llorar mientras traza suaves círculos en mi espalda. Cuando por fin consigo relajarme, se sienta junto a mí y comemos las fresas que he conseguido de nuestro arbusto.

—¿Qué pasa, Catnip?—me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Dímelo—insiste.

Al final, me atrevo a mirarlo. Ahora, si un velo de lágrimas, puedo verle definidamente. Aquí, vivo, y por ahora todo eso es lo que importa.

—Pensaba que no volverías aquí, a los bosques.

Frunce el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

—¡Porque ya no tienes nada que te ate aquí, Gale! Tienes todo el dinero del mundo. Puedes permitirte no trabajar en las minas, que Hazelle deje de lavar la ropa de vuestros vecinos...

—Katniss, calla.

Tan solo dice mi verdadero nombre cuando está enfadado. Me detengo en mitad de la frase y espero un sermón por su parte. Antes me molestaría. Ahora lo más que puedo sentir es un gran alivio de tenerle aquí para enfadarme con alguien.

—Es estúpido que pienses que no voy a volver. Aun estás tú, Catnip. No voy a dejarte tirada. Me lo ha contado todo mi madre: cómo has cuidado a los niños, cómo apenas dormías para traer el suficiente juego, que te preocupabas por Rory y por Vick en el colegio... Jamás voy a poder devolverte eso. Y aunque no lo hubieras hecho, seguiría viniendo aquí. Y solo por ti.

Abro la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero me ha dejado sin palabras. Quiero decirle que él habría hecho lo mismo por mí y que no me debe nada. Pero lo único que escapa de mis labios es:

—¿De verdad estabas enamorado de Seell? ¿O era una estrategia?

Al principio parece sorprendido por el giro que ah tomado nuestra conversación. Y luego vuelve a aparecer en sus ojos esa mirada de culpabilidad.

—La verdad, Gale.

_Puedo soportarla_, me digo a mí misma.

—Todo era una estrategia, Catnip. Según Haymitch, un romance en la arena era algo nunca visto.

Y Gale me cuenta todo aquello que ha habido tras las cámaras desde que salió del distrito doce. Los engaños, las estrategias, las sesiones de entrenamiento, cómo eran verdaderamente los profesionales, y cómo es la gente del Capitolio. Me cuenta que lo que vemos en Effie Trinket no es ni una décima parte de lo que nos podemos encontrar. Habla sobre como todo allí es un juego, y que, en cierta forma, para él no va a acabar nunca. Como me imaginaba.

—El próximo año seré mentor. Y creo que Haymitch en realidad está aliviado. Pero puedo entenderlo.

Permanecemos en silencio durante lo que parecen minutos, hasta que soy capaz de preguntarle lo único que me queda saber.

—¿Habrías muerto por ella, Gale?

—Sí—responde.

El corazón me da un vuelco.

—¿Aun si ello significara romper la promesa que me hiciste?

Esta vez tarda bastante en contestar.

—Sí.

Es todo lo que necesito saber.

Asiento con la cabeza, fingiendo comprensión, y miro al horizonte, por donde el sol está saliendo; pero, en realidad, por dentro el corazón ha dado un segundo vuelco que me ha dejado sin respiración.

En cierta forma, Gale ha dicho que Seell le importaba más de lo que yo le importo. Perfecto.

* * *

—Estás preciosa—admira Prim.

Me miro al único espejo que hay en nuestra casa, situado en el cuarto de mi madre. Tiene razón. Estoy casi tan guapa como cuando los entrevistadores me retocaron. El vestido que mi madre me ha prestado es sencillo pero elegante. De tonos verdosos. El pelo lo tengo suelto, por primera vez en años, y me sorprende la sensación de sentirlo en mis hombros.

—Ya, pero no soy yo.

Prim chasquea la lengua.

—¡Venga, vamos! Hoy lo pasaremos genial.

Espero que esté en lo cierto.

Hoy se celebra la cena de bienvenida a Gale en la casa del alcalde. Aunque en realidad tan solo pueden asistir los familiares del tributo, oficialmente Prim y yo somos las primas de Gale y mi madre su tía, así que estamos invitadas. En realidad tenía pensado pasar la noche en el bosque y aprovechar al máximo la buena temporada que nos está dando el verano. Desde que Gale me confirmó que hubiera entregado su vida para salvar a Seell, he evitado por todos los medios cualquier conversación íntima con él. Seguimos quedando en nuestra roca todas las mañanas para cazar (aunque él no lo necesite y yo termine llevándome la mayor parte del juego, cuando antes era lo contrario), pero él no habla de sus días en la arena, y yo evito cualquier pregunta respecto a mis días durante su ausencia. Aunque la cosa ha sido bastante incómoda entre nosotros (sobre todo desde que le grite un par de cosas la última vez que intentó ofrecerme algo de dinero), intentamos sobrellevar todo lo que nos ha sucedido en este mes comportándonos como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño del que no queremos hablar.

En cuanto Prim se entero esta mañana de mis intenciones de no asistir a la celebración, se enfadó bastante. Y ha terminado por convencerme.

Una vez que mamá, Prim y yo llegamos a la fiesta, puedo ver el juego en el que vamos a entrar. Varios cámaras filman la fiesta, atentos a cualquier suceso o palabra. Varias mesas alargadas ha sido colocadas en las paredes y están repletas de esquistos manjares: pájaros rellenos, salsas de colores exóticos, ponche, vino y miles de postres inimaginables.

La mayor parte de la noche la paso con Madge, hablando del colegio y de cualquier cosa que nos aleje a ambas de esta farsa. Puedo ver lo incómoda que se siente en este tipo de fiestas (al igual que yo), lo cual puede resultar sorprendente si te fijas en que Madge es la hija del alcalde. En realidad, el alcalde del distrito 12 tiene tanto prestigio como un vestido pasado de moda en el Capitolio.

Aunque consigo alejarme de Gale durante la mayor parte de la noche, estoy hablando con el alcalde (que me agradece las fresas de esta mañana) cuando se acerca a nosotros.

—¿Podría prestarme a Katniss un momento?—pregunta con educación, aunque es evidente que por dentro está furioso.

—¡Por supuesto!

Y se marcha.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has estado evitándome todo este tiempo?—me pregunta disimuladamente sosteniendo una copa de vino intenso entre sus manos. ¿Desde cuando bebe?

—No sé. ¿Quizás porque piensas que soy incapaz de mantenerme por mi cuenta?—replico enfadada.

Gale suspira y pasa sus dedos por el puente de la nariz, como si yo le estuviera produciendo un dolor de cabeza.

—No quería decir eso. Dije que si en algún momento estuvierais pasando una mala racha, ni tú ni nadie me impediría ayudaros.

—Ya claro—bufo fastidiada.

Gale mira a su alrededor y esboza una sonrisa.

—Sonríe: nos están grabando.

Me obligo a darle una de mis mejores sonrisas, al igual que él, pero ambos sabemos que no se acercan a las que podemos tener en los bosques.

—Ven, vamos a bailar—me pide agarrándome la mano y tirando de mí hacia la pista.

—¿Estás loco? No voy a bailar. ¿Para que quieres bailar?—farfullo sonrojada.

—Quiero hablar contigo. Y en la pista al menos nadie sospechará si decides pisarme o darme una patada en la rodilla.

Le arranco la copa de la mano y bebo un sorbo. Necesito estar algo achispada para relajarme si no quiero gritarle en frente de las cámaras.

—MIra, quizás deberías de pedírselo a Madge. Daría muy mala imagen que bailaras de esa forma con tu prima, ¿no crees?

Le devuelvo a la copa y salgo a la calle a recuperar el aliento.

* * *

—Bien hecho, Catnip—me alaga Gale con unas palmaditas en el hombro

El tiro ha sido lo suficientemente limpio como para que la única parte dañada del ciervo sea el ojo. Ambos sabemos que probablemente sea el último ciervo que veamos, al igual que sabemos que es nuestro último día de caza juntos antes de que Gale tenga que marcharse para realizar su Gira de la Victoria.

Nos acercamos al ciervo, que resulta ser una cierva preñada.

—Dos por uno—silba mi amigo arrodillándose junto a nuestra presa. Saca su cuchillo del cinturón y degolla al animal para matarlo por completo.

Minutos más tarde nos sentamos en nuestra roca para comer bayas.

—Hoy no has hablado mucho—observa Gale.

Aprieto los labios y contemplo la ladera que tenemos en frente, recostándome aun más en nuestra roca y saboreando los últimos rayos de sol del otoño.

—Lo sé.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No. Simplemente... no tengo ganas de decir nada.

—Es por la gira, ¿verdad?

Suelto un suspiro y asiento.

—Tan solo son dos semanas, Catnip. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te enteres.

Aprieto los labios.

—La última vez que me dijiste eso estuviste a punto de morir, Gale—farfullo.

Gale suspira al igual que he hecho yo antes.

—Esta vez no voy a la arena, Catnip. Es distinto. Volveré, y ese mismo día iremos a los bosques.

—Prometelo—le obligo.

—Te lo prometo.

De camino a la valla, intento no pensar en qué voy ha hacer estos días sin Gale. Supongo que aprovecharé el tiempo para enseñarle a Rory algo más sobre disparar con el arco.

Antes de que atraviese la valla le agarro de la manga y le acerco a mí para que me abrace. Su cuerpo contra el mío me alivia de algo que no llego a entender. La última vez que me abrazo de esta forma fue en nuestra roca, la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara tras los juegos.

—Volveré—me promete, sus labios contra mi pelo.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber yo eso?—digo, más en broma que en serio. Pero por la forma en que él se aparta para mirarme sé que va totalmente en serio.

Hunde los dedos en mi cuello y se inclina para rozar sus labios contra los míos. Primero los mueve con suavidad, y luego con apremio y experiencia sobre los míos. Y yo, que nunca he besado a nadie en mis dieciséis años de vida, le sigo el juego. Entreabro los labios y dejo que su sabor y su esencia me recorra las venas, como llevo deseando sin saberlo desde que se marchó. Encojo mis dedos sobre su pecho y, sin darme cuenta, le acerco mucho más a mí.

En realidad, es una forma de sellar su promesa.

* * *

Hoy Gale ha vuelto de su gira, y aunque esta noche es la cena de gala en su honor, me ha convocado en los bosques. Ha sido algo muy rápido. Mientras me abrazaba en la estación en presencia de todas las cámaras ha ocultado sus labios en mi pelo y me ha susurrado en el oído:

—Esta tarde, a las seis, en el bosque. Sin falta.

Y aquí estoy cuando él aparece entre los árboles. Va mirando de un lado a otro, como si tuviera que esconderle algo a nuestro lugar. Yo le miro extrañada y digo entre risas:

—Gale, ¿qué estás hacie...?

—Shhh, Catnip. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Me abraza con fuerza y yo tiemblo. El invierno ya ha comenzado, pero ese no es el motivo. Su tono de voz me está asustando. Le alejo de mí y alzo la mirada hasta sus ojos.

—Gale, ¿qué pasa?

—Haymitch me ha contado todo, Catnip. Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes.

—¿De aquí? ¿De dónde, Gale?

—Del distrito 12.

Estoy a punto de hablar para decirle que no entiendo anda cuando suelta todo lo que sabe de golpe:

—El distrito 13 nunca fue destruido. Al menos no del todo. Haymitch está en contacto con ellos desde hace un par de años, y muchos de los vencedores también. Quieren venganza, Catnip, y necesitan a gente dispuesta a llevarla a cabo. Al parecer, los distritos están hartos de tanta miseria, y las ganas de sublevarse son incontenibles para el Capitolio. ¡Hay un plan, Katniss! No es como lo que se habla en las minas. Esto es mucho más grande, y comienza en el distrito 13. Haymitch ha dicho que, si estoy dispuesto a colaborar, esto podría estallar en cualquier momento.

—¿Pero por qué justamente cuando tú has ganado?—pregunto confusa.

Gale esboza una sonrisa irónica.

—Por una simple frase, Catnip. Algo que le dije a Cato antes de que intentara matarme.

Rebusco en mi memoria ese momento, algo nada difícil.

—Le preguntaste que cómo podía seguir sus juegos. Los juegos del Capitolio.

—Exacto.

—Pero sigo sin ver exactamente qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo—pido exasperada.

—Les he dado un incentivo, Catnip. Algo por lo que luchar. Me he enfrentado al Capitolio y he sobrevivido.

Se detiene para coger aire. Está muy emocionado. Eso lo puedo ver. Me agarra los hombros y me dice:

—Katniss, quiero montar una rebelión.


End file.
